


Before the fall...

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: Which is the greatest sin?





	Before the fall...

"...you know there used to be eight cardinal sins, right?"

Tony lifted his head to stare at the doctor, "Ok, where did that come from?, No, really. I'm talking about my 'problems' my 'feelings', just like you wanted me to, and out of no where you start talking about religion. I don't think you're very good at this." 

The doctor sighed and spread his arms out to the sides, "Mr Stark, you are not to blame for everything that goes wrong, to think that you, and only you, have any form of reposibility or ability to impact the outcome of the Avengers engagements shows a truly staggering amount of vanity. Aka pride, but I'm not just taking about that." Trainlin stood up and walked to the sink. Turning the tap on he asked "Do you want any water?"

"No, I don't do tap"

"You hold onto your hurts, you seem to almost treasure them." said Trainlin as he walked back across the room with a cup of water and sat down. "I see it all the time, sometimes people simply don't 'want' to get over their issues. Sometimes people fall in love with sadness." Trainlin continued as he placed his cup on the side table. "That is what I was talking about. Sloth wasn't originally a sin, they just crushed two sins into one and labeled it sloth...translation issues." Trainlin said and fluttered his hands.

Stark sneered at the doctor and said, "Really? What were they originally?

Trainlin tapped his fingers on the chair and said, "An empty carelessness, and sadness. Like I said, translation issues. When you go through the motions, when you give no effort, no value to your time or others time. What you've been doing at every single one or our meetings."

Narrowing his eyes, Stark responded, "That's not what I've been doing, I just didn't feel that your questions were relevant, so I talked about things that were relevant."

"No Mr. Stark, they weren't, you had a pity party," Trainlin stated. "You are an intelligent man, multiple degrees, diverse interests. But all you talk about are the Avengers, ways to increase their combat power, ways to increase your cooperation, and yes yes yes, those are important. But when I ask you about the instance where you destroyed two floors of one of your corporate buildings during a temper tantrum and all you can say is 'I need to be better' that doesn't really answer my questions or help you." 

"If I had noticed something was wrong on the plane, if I had noticed, paid attention to Brock at the hotel, if I had been, well, if I had been _better_ , we wouldn't be in this situation right now." Stark replied. 

"Perhaps, but Mr. Barton spends more time with Mr. Rumlow. Captain Rogers is the nominal unit lead. Director Fury, is...well the director of Shield and the Avengers. You Mr. Stark are a contractor who is not directly in the chain of command. You, actually, are not in any way responsible for Mr. Rumlow, or Mr. Barnes. Nothing beyond your own self imposed responsibility and the responsibility of a teammate. If you must assign blame, it's not yours, or not yours alone." Trainlin responded. 

"That's just a cop out. I was right there, I didn't want to talk with him, didn't want anything to do with either of them, but I let them live in my tower, let them use my tech...let them in. I took on a form of responsibility, I should have noticed." Stark ranted while standing and stalking to the door. 

"Have you contacted any of the other doctors I gave you info on? You keep saying you don't want to 'see' me but you seem to stop by more often then even the agents I've been assigned to." Trainlin said.

"No, I'm good. I just need to make sure that your happy with the accommodations, plus it is my tower, I can stop by for a visit. Can't I?" Stark asked. 

"Of course, whenever you need", Trainlin replied, "I am going to be out of the tower later this week, family thing." 

"See you in three days or so, before you leave, bye doc." Stark said while leaving the office.


End file.
